This invention relates to the composite yo-yo bubble toy, in particular, the hollow center of the yo-yo ball is fully utilized to be a value-added toy.
The prior art of yo-yo ball embraces many ways of playing dependent on how skillful the player is. However, a single performance the yo-yo ball plays with can no longer satisfy the curiosity of smart children, either it lack the sharp competitive edge in the toy market.
The main object of this invention is to provide a yo-yo bubble toy in which the yo-yo ball is fully used as the bubble container to be filled with bubble fluid. The bubble container has an extended shaft tube used as a spindle to wind up with the pulling rope. The extended length of the shaft tube can house the full length of the fluid tube so the limit space within the bubble container is used to the maximum advantage.
Another object of the invention is to create more fun for children by combining the yo-yo ball with the bubble blowing function.